1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computing (e.g., counting), which may employ array decomposition to improve efficiency, for example
2. Information
Media networks and/or advertisers may occasionally have an interest in targeted marketing of network users. Targeted marketing may enable advertisers, for example, to present relevant materials to users, thereby reducing likelihood that a user will view an advertisement as irrelevant and/or inappropriate “spam,” for example. Thus, targeted marketing may be of benefit to users by at least reducing, or even in some cases eliminating, advertisements for which a user may have little interest. In addition, targeted marketing may be of benefit to advertisers by, for example, reaching those individuals expected to be more likely to purchase, for example, an advertised product and/or service.
Media networks and/or advertisers may compile parameters for users, which may permit categorization of users into one or more groups. Groups, also referred to as groupings, may enable a media network to better target marketing and/or advertising materials for example. In some instances, however, media networks and/or advertisers may compile hundreds, thousands, or an even larger number of parameters to group users. Thus, at least in some instances, managing large and/or ever-growing lists, which may comprise, for example, billions of users categorized according into tens of thousands or even hundreds of thousands of groups, for example, may represent a formidable computing challenge.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.